Code: Host Club
by OtomeLuver
Summary: What happens when Tamaki's cousin Yumi brings her friends with her to Ouran? And Renge brings her own friend with a hidden past? Chaos! Welcome to the Host Club! YAOI WARNING! Hikaru/Haruhi, Yumi/Ulrich, Aelita/Jeremy, William/?, Odd/?, OC/?
1. Prolouge

Hey, everyone! This is my first ever story, so I dunno how good it is. This is a crossover between Code Lyoko and Ouran High School Host Club, plus an OC of mine thrown in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and Mayu Yukata.

Warning: Yaoi warning!!! (not in this chappie, but in the future)

xxxxxCHCxxxxx

"Ne, Ne! Guess what!" Tamaki Suoh announced, practically bouncing into the third music room. He had just gotten off the phone with his grandmother, and, for once, it was with happy news.

The Host Club looked up from their positions around the room. Mori and Hunny were eating cake – Well, Hunny was eating cake. Mori was completely stoic and expressionless as usual. Kyouya was typing away at his laptop, and the twins had roped Haruhi into playing a board game. They were the ones who answered his question, looking up with mischievous matching smiles. "What, Milord?" they questioned, rising up out of their seats.

"My cousin and her friends are transferring here!" The blonde babbled, his blue eyes bright with excitement. "They'll be here in a few days!" It was obvious that he was delighted by this fact.

However, Haruhi's expression drooped a bit. Tamaki's cousin? The LAST thing they needed was another Tamaki. She sighed, picking herself up and making her way over to where the rest of the club (Kyouya excluded) had gathered excitedly around Tamaki.

"Where's your cousin from, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, clutching Usa-chan tight and peering inquisitively up at the second year.

"How old are they?"

"A girl or a boy?" The twins asked their questions rapid-fire, quickly after each other. It was Kaoru first, and then Hikaru. Or was it the other way around? Haruhi hadn't been paying much attention.

"She's a second year, and she's from France!" Tamaki told them, quickly answering all their questions. "Japanese, though," he added, not wanting them to think the wrong thing.

Haruhi asked the next question, the one she thought was the most important. "What's her name, Tamaki-senpai?"

The blonde in question opened his mouth to answer his beloved "daughter", but Kyouya got to it first, appearing out of nowhere to answer the question. "Yumi Ishiyama." Grinning that "Shadow King" smile of his, he adjusted his glasses, looking a tad more pleased than usual.

xxxxxCHCxxxxx

A few things had changed for the Lyoko Warriors after they had shut down the computers. Sissi now hung out with them quite a bit, but, unfortunately, she had not yet given up on her major crush on Ulrich. The boy in question was currently in a bit of a quandary with Yumi. They both liked each other, as was obvious to everyone, including each other, but they hadn't worked up their courage yet to go to the next step. Namely, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Aelita and Jeremy HAD overcome that obstacle, and were happily in love. William, unlike Sissi, had given up on his crush on Yumi, and was currently single.

All of them, but the oldest girl, were currently at their usual bench, chatting up a storm. Jeremy was on his computer, programming something, as always. "_Hey guys, guess what!_" Yumi announced, walking over to the group with a hot chocolate in hand.

They looked up, and Aelita was the first to answer. "_What, Yumi?_" she asked, looking up at her best friend expectantly.

"_We're all transferring to a school in Japan!_" she announced, grinning ear to ear.

Silence met her words at first, as the entire group struggled to digest the words, which were completely out of the blue for them. William was the first to recover, which made sense. "_What do you mean, 'transferring'? How can all of us be transferring?_" The others quickly agreed, seeking answers from Yumi.

"_Well, my grandma wanted to transfer me to my cousin's school in Japan,_" Yumi began, but before she could continue, Jeremy held up his hand for her to stop.

"_Wait, what? Your grandma wanted to transfer you?_" He frowned, not understanding. "_Why would your grandma get to make a decision like this?_"

"_She's the head of a really rich family in Japan,_" she explained, smiling. "_So she gets to make most of the huge decisions._" Yumi rolled her eyes. "_Really bossy._" Sissi giggled at that one, but then stopped as Yumi continued. "_Anyway, I told her I didn't want to leave my friends. And then __she__ told __me__ that she would transfer my friends, too, and would pay for them. So I told her all of you guys, and she already got approval from your parents._" Yumi grinned, beaming at them all. "_Any questions?_"

"_Well, what school are we going to?_" Ulrich asked, curious.

"_Ouran Academy,_" she told him, turning towards the one she liked. "_It's a really fancy private school for rich kids, so we're lucky we get to go._"

Aelita blinked, surprised. "_Why does she want you to go there, then?_"

"_Well, my cousin goes there,_" Yumi explained, shrugging. "And _I guess she wasn't impressed with my learning at a 'commoner school', as she calls it._" She made quotation marks in the air, grinning.

Odd spoke up now, having been surprisingly quiet. "_BUT WE DON'T KNOW JAPANESE!!!_" He wailed, being overly dramatic. "_HOW WILL WE SURVIVE!?!?_"

Jeremy grinned up at them, having just been rapidly typing on his laptop. "_Oh, don't worry, I can always program something._" Confusion was etched into every face. "_I think it's time to head back to the factory._"

xxxxxCHCxxxxx

Renge sat on her friend's bed, one arm wrapped comfortingly around the other girl's shoulder. The other girl had tears dribbling down her face. With raven black hair that went down to just above her shoulders, and green eyes shining with unshed tears, the girl was named Mayu. Mayu Yukata.

"Come on, Mayu," Renge pleaded, hugging her friend tighter. "He's gone now. Come to Japan with me. Don't worry, he won't be able to follow you."

Mayu looked up at her friend with a tearful gaze. "R-Really? But… What about school?" Trust Mayu to think of things like that.

Renge stood up abruptly, sending her friend scooting backwards in surprise. "You'll go to my school!" she announced, grinning with that maniac smile of hers. "It's a school full of moe! You HAVE to come!" With that, Renge looked down expectantly at Mayu.

The girl's eyes were filled with tears at the kindness of her friend. She knew that by offering this, Renge was offering to pay for her, as Mayu could never afford to go to her school with the money that she had. Hesitantly, tentatively, she nodded, a bit of fear flashing across her face. Another school? In another country? Well… at least no one would know her there, and wouldn't know her history. That'd be good.

Renge laughed triumphantly, sending more fear flashing across her dear friend's face. Oh, goody. She knew that her friend would be impossible to win over by the Host Club's antics. Mayu would NEVER fall for one of those phonies. A perfect challenge for the fake king, to get him more character. "OH HO HO HO HO!!!" The girl laughed, sending spirals of fear of her friend's spine. This would be interesting…

xxxxxCHCxxxxx

What do you think? I really want to know your thoughts, and who you think should be with who. I'm not sure if Sissi or Renge will end up with anyone (tell me if you want them to), but William, Odd, and Mayu all need someone!

Please tell me who you think should end up with who! Unless I'm totally against the couple, I'll be swayed by the votes!

NOTE: Hikaru/Haruhi, Yumi/Ulrich, and Aelita/Jeremy couples are all absolute. I will not, repeat, will not be breaking any of these up! (though some are not yet together)


	2. Tachan and Twins

This was very hard to write. There were so many characters to keep track of, and I was so worried I was making them OOC. Please let me know how I did!

Oh, by the way, I had a thought. Do you like the ship better as Hikaru/Odd/Kaoru, or Odd/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi? I just really don't like splitting the twins up…

xxxCHCxxx

"Wow!" Odd yelled, gazing up at the huge structure that was the school. "How is that a school!" The others mimicked his star-struck look, even Yumi, who had seen it before in pictures from Tamaki. It was just so… big!

"Yu-chan!" A rather excited male voice reached the group, and they looked down, just in time to see Yumi knocked to the ground by a blonde and blue bundle. That bundle was Tamaki, and he scooped Yumi up bridal-style, nuzzling her cheek with his own. "Yu-chan! I missed you!"

She laughed, though, looking back at her friends, she saw the look on Ulrich's face. It was 'If this isn't Yumi's cousin and therefore related to her, he's gonna die' look. Deciding to clear that up, Yumi addressed her cousin. "Ta-chan, will you put me down?" Sighing, she grinned at her friends. "Guys, this is my cousin, Tamaki," Yumi told them as she was set on her feet. "Ta-chan, this is-"

Tamaki spoke cutting her off. "Jeremy, Aelita, William, Sissi, Odd, and _Ulrich_," he announced, pointing to each one in turn. He put special emphasis on Ulrich, glancing at Yumi to see her reaction. She glared daggers back at him, making him recoil, though Tamaki recovered quickly. "Thank you all for accompanying my Yu-chan in her commoner life!" He sighed dramatically. "Ah, how awful it must've been, to-" Tamaki was cut off as Yumi punched him in the cheek.

Grabbing him by the collar, she dragged her cousin behind her, turning to her friends. "Come on, I want to meet his friends!" The rest of the group had been slightly surprised, but not overly surprised. After all, this was Yumi they were dealing with.

Odd fell into step next to Ulrich, whispering in French to the taller boy. _"No wonder she can put up with you! I mean, if that guy's her cousin, she could totally handle you as a boyfriend!"_

"Odd…" Too late, Odd saw the 'death threat' look on Ulrich's face. "I'm gonna kill you!" Odd, wishing to avoid his untimely end, raced off, with Ulrich hot on his heels, continuing to yell a line of death threats. However, unfortunately for him, he wasn't watching where he was going, and ended up crashing into two bodies. Who happened to be holding water ballons. They popped, thoroughly soaking Odd and wetting down his carefully gelled hair. "Hey!" Odd squawked, letting out a yell of indignation. "Do you know how long I spent on that?" With a bit of a glare, the purple-clad boy looked up, meeting eyes with the two grinning, identical redheads. Taking a step back, Odd rubbed his eyes, and when the scene did not clear, turned to look at his French companions. "Did XANA make any clones when I fell asleep again? Or is he that much better at making monsters?"

"XANA?" Tamaki piped up, having apparently gained consciousness. "Who or what is that?"

William flinched slightly, almost unnoticeable, but the twins could actually be quite observant when they wanted to be, and they noticed this. Sissi, however, rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. Odd's just an idiot."

"Hey! There was no need for that!" Odd burst out, as his friends chuckled slightly. "It was an easy mistake! Besides that, I've never seen anyone who looked the same!"

"We're twins!" the two red-heads spoke in unison, looking down at the shorter boy. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Which one?" The twins blinked, surprised, before turning to Jeremy, confusion written on their faces. "Which of you is Hikaru and which one of you is Kaoru?"

The twin on the right spoke up first. "I'm Kaoru, and I'm Hikaru!" the other one finished, both grinning wildly.

William frowned. "Why don't I believe you…?"

Sissi sighed, a bit irritated. The twins reminded her of Odd, except more jokester-ish and less dorky. And someone reminding her of Odd was never ever good. "Does it matter?"

Tamaki, seeing an irritated girl, did the first thing that came to mind: did his routine. "My princess," he told her, escaping Yumi and lifting up Sissi's chin delicately with one finger. "You do not need to worry no more. I will protect you." He gave his dazzling grin, while, unbeknownst to him, the rest of the French group (besides Ulrich) snickered slightly, knowing what was coming.

The girl, who had previously been an annoyance to the Lyoko group, was not the least bit dazzled. "No thanks," Sissi told him, chin still in the air. "You're nowhere near as good as Ulrich." Tamaki reeled back, astonishment and hurt crossing his face, before he retreated to the corner, growing mushrooms.

The twins laughed, whereas all the Lyoko-ers (except Yumi, who face-palmed) gaped at the blonde boy and his surrounding mushrooms. "How is that even possible?" wondered Aelita out loud, who quite knew the limits of possible and impossible, having spent around ten years inside of a computer.

Yumi shrugged, nonplussed by the phenomenon. "Dunno. Does it when girls refuse him."

Jeremy blinked, surprised, before turning to the twins. "I don't suppose you two would be willing to give us a tour? Seeing as our current director is…" Aelita raised one eyebrow at him, and he switched whatever word he were about to say for another one. "Unavailable," He finished, looking over to his girlfriend for approval. She shot him a heart-stopping smile, and that did indeed happen to the genius. His face turned red, and he froze, unmoving.

At least until Odd got his two cents in, swinging an arm around the younger, yet taller, boy's shoulders. "Wow, Einstein, Angel here got you to dumb your words down for us idiots! It's a miracle!" With that, he gave an exaggerated bow to the pink-haired girl in question. "Thank you, my fair pink Angel."

One of the twins turned towards them. "Is your hair natural?" he questioned, being the one who introduced himself as HIkaru, but none of the Lyoko groupies were sure. The twin right next to them shot both Aelita and Odd a heart-stopping smile.

Aelita didn't even seem to notice, while Odd openly gaped at the twin for being flirted with in such a way. Obviously, no boys, and most likely no girls, had ever flirted with him, and maybe the fact that it was a guy doing so was more off-setting. However, the Lyoko group ignored Odd, as did Tamaki, currently cultivating mushrooms, so only the twins tucked this information away. "Both of our hair is natural," Aelita told the twins, gesturing to both Odd and herself as she spoke. "We're cousins," she added, feeling just the slightest twinge of her conscious as she did so. After lying so often, and for good reasons, it didn't affect her anymore, compared to how bad it had been at the beginning. They had all been pretty bad at lying in the beginning.

Tamaki, who had apparently recovered from the corner, realizing that no one was paying attention to him, grinned with a large flourish of arms and sparkling blue eyes (1). "Just like me and Yu-chan!" he announced, wrapping his arms about both Aelita and the still gaping Odd.

"Yu-chan and I," corrected Jeremy absentmindedly, probably pondering some strange thing in his head. At the surprised looks both the twins and Tamaki gave him, he went quickly to defend himself. "Well, it wasn't proper grammer!" he stammered, blushing slightly at the smile Aelita gave him, who disentangled herself from Tamaki and made her way over to her boyfriend.

The over-exuberant half-French released Odd, who had finally returned to normal, and turned to Sissi. "Mademoiselle, you say I do not compare to Ulrich-kun. Aren't he and Yu-chan dating?" he asked, blue eyes wide with innocence.

Both Yumi and Ulrich invented a new shade of red, looking at each other, creating another, and then casting their glances away, down at the floor. Only Yumi actually had the nerve to speak. "N-No, we're n-not, Tamaki!" she told her cousin, completely dropping the nicknames. "Don't say that if it's not true!" The twins looked between the two, as if coming to some revelation in their orange heads.

Odd grinned at the two of them. "Really? So, Ulrich, you wouldn't mind if I shamelessly make out with Yumi right now?" Yumi gasped, while Ulrich turned purple. Tamaki looked torn between grinning, or beating Odd to a pulp.

Sissi, however, took one of those choices away from him, by punching Odd on the top of the head. "Really, no, Odd. You're gonna make it worse."

"Ow!" He complained, shooting Sissi a dirty look, but refraining from saying anything more. He actually understood what she was referring to.

"Are we going to just keep standing here and talking?" asked William, who had been fairly quiet up till now. At the questioning looks, he shrugged. "Well, everyone who comes through here keeps _staring_ at us. It's really giving me the creeps."

Truth be told, the black-haired boy was right. With school having ended not that long ago, there were plenty of people there who were waiting for their rides home, or were just hanging around. Many many girls were there, in fact, all of them sending blushing, heart-filled glances over to them, much to the Lyoko group's unnervement. Well, except Ulrich's. He was sort of used to it, and was currently trying to return his face to its normal color.

Tamaki, seemingly debating between going over to woo the girls once again, or staying with his cousin, whom he had not seen for some time, was silent for a moment, in a rare time of contemplation. However, that didn't last long before he decided to stay with his beloved Yu-chan. Latching onto her arm, the blonde spoke loudly, grinning in his comical, idiotic way. "Come on, Yu-chan and friends! I must show you my beloved Host club!"

Behind them, Aelita leaned over to Jeremy. "_Host Club?_" she asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Jeremy just shrugged, not knowing what he was talking about, either. Clearly, at least, clearly to his girlfriend, that was putting him off slightly.

The twins fell back on either side of Odd, quickly swinging their arms around him, and moving their bodies uncomfortably close. "So…" One began, his face edging close to the purple-haired boy's surprised one.

"Why are you-"

"Almost as short as-"

"Hani-senpai?" they finished together, grins crossing their faces at Odd's indignant frown.

"I'm not short!" he declared loudly, at which all of the Lyoko group turned towards him, smirking slightly. "I'm not!" Odd huffed, clearly not liking the fact that his friends were enjoying the insults aimed at him. "Everyone else is just tall!" With that, he looked straight ahead, ignoring the two twins hanging off of him, as he was unable to get away.

xxxCHCxxx

"This is the room!" Tamaki announced, practically quivering with excitement, making the twins roll their eyes and give each other looks. "This is the room where the Ouran Host Club meets!" The Lyoko group looked intrigued at this, though perhaps it was more of the fact that absolutely none of them had any clue what a host club was. If they did, they might've ended up running in the opposite direction.

Jeremy, in fact, was the one who spoke up about this. Though he was loathe to admit that he didn't know much about this, science and technology were his areas of expertise, so his friends wouldn't hold it against him for the fact that he didn't know much about this club. After all, it seemed social, from what he had judged from the name, and his friends, even Yumi, didn't appear to have any idea about this. "Umm… What is a Host Club, exactly?"

Odd nodded, the twins mimicking his movements with sniggers, at which he scowled. "Good question, Einstein!"

Tamaki beamed, delighted in the fact that they were taking an interest in his club. "The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

There was dead silence in the hallways, broken only by the sniggers of the twins. Slowly, Tamaki's smile began to fade, though now he looked confused. Odd was the first to speak up. "So you entertain girls? Cool!"

Ulrich groaned, facepalming in his disbelief at the utter Odd-ness of that statement. Pure Odd, right there. Tamaki, however, looked delighted, smile immediately reappearing on his face. "Yes, we entertain the lovely ladies of Ouran! Of course, we also have a few male customers, as well…"

The blonde boy ignored the looks being traded around the group, as he threw open the pink doors. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" He announced, and began introducing the people in the room.

First, he gestured at himself, raising a few eyebrows. "I am Suoh Tamaki, the princely type." He then began gesturing to each in turn as he said their names. "Ootori Kyoya, the cool type. Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, the little devil types." At some point while Tamaki spoke, the twins had joined the rest of the group. "Haninozuka Mistukuni, the Loli-shota type. Morinozuka Takashi, the strong, silent type. And Fujioka Haruhi, the natural type!" As the people behind him moved to their seats, knowing to stay quiet when Tamaki was on a rampage, he grinned at them all, before flouncing down in his chair. "Pick a host!" he told them when none of them moved.

Slowly, and rather reluctantly, it seemed, the group broke from the safety of the pack, and curiously made their way to different hosts. Odd found himself pounced on and was dragged by the twins all the way to their seat, protesting all the while. Yumi, of course, headed straight for her cousin, and Ulrich, like the obedient lovestruck puppy that he was, followed dutifully after her.

William, unsure of where to go, decided to head for the tall guy who seemed his type (to talk to, that is), and the weird kid who was dressed up as a high schooler. Jeremy, along with Aelita, headed for the one name Kyoya, as he seemed the most intelligent of the lot. Finally, Sissi, seeing herself, and Fujioka alone, decided to go to that boy. He seemed sweet, if not her type, after all.

And so, the Host Club began.

How was it? Was it bad? I personally thought it was, especially the ending. Still, I think I'm going to be dividing it up for a few chapters, maybe just picking a character or two to stick with so I don't get overwhelmed like I did in this one.

Also, I'm really starting to like the whole Hikaru/Odd/Kaoru thing right about now. Ritsu/Haruhi is also looking good, as is Tamaki/Mayu. Thoughts?

*considers Renge/Sissi femslash*


End file.
